


NPNR (No Pic, No Reply)

by sashiadoh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, College, Dirty Talk, Grindr, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tagalog, admu!au, cursing, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiadoh/pseuds/sashiadoh
Summary: Ka-rereinstall lang ni Kyungsoo ang gay chat app na Grindr sa kanyang cellphone at naka-jackpot agad siya sa unang beses niyang paggamit ng app na ito: isa sa mga sikat (at hot) na estudyante ng Ateneo ang kanyang na-encounter.





	NPNR (No Pic, No Reply)

**Author's Note:**

> At eto nga po ang unang Tagalog fic ko, at ang pinakaunang fic na pinost ko rito sa AO3. Woohooooo!!
> 
> Pinag-iisipan ko pa kung isasalin ko ito sa Wikang Ingles para sa mga banyagang gustong basahin ito. Saka na 'yan dahil para sa mga Pinoy ang fanfic na ito. :)
> 
> Mayroon po akong twitter kung gusto ninyo akong i-follow: @sashioh ; http://twitter.com/sashioh
> 
> Kung gusto ninyong basahin ang mga naisulat ko nang fanfic sa Wikang Ingles, ito po ang Asianfanfic (AFF) account ko: boomidolpao ; https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/324998
> 
> WARNINGS/DISCLAIMERS:  
> Maraming pagmumura.  
> GAY FANFIC po ito. Asahan niyo po ang dalawang lalaking mag-partner sa fanfic na ito.  
> Hindi ito advertisement para sa Grindr, at hindi ko balak na kumbinsihin kayo na i-download niyo rin ito.  
> Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang ADMU, at ang Grindr.  
> Wala pong aktwal na tao sa tatlong Grindr guys na nilagay ko na ka-chat ni Kyungsoo. Kung meron mang kapangalan, hindi po sila yung tinutukoy sa fic na to; kapangalan lang.
> 
> Salamat sa pag-click, at sana magustuhan ninyo ang munting PWP na naisulat ko para sa inyong lahat.
> 
> Cheers!

  **-o-**

 

Muntik na namang umidlip si Kyungsoo sa kanyang upuan. Leche namang Philosophy na ‘to. Feeling major.

 

Nagtataka lang si Kyungsoo kung bakit nandiyan siya sa Philo class kung hindi naman siya Philo major or taga School of Humanities. Hindi naman niya hate ang Philo. Di niya lang talaga gets kung bakit core subject siya para sa lahat ng estudyante.

 

_Aristoteles na naman… paulit ulit na lang ang sinasabi mo sir, nagegets ko na… zzzz…_

 

Biglang siniko siya ni Sehun, isa sa mga best friend niya. Pinilit niyang buksan ang kanyang mata para hindi siya makaidlip sa klase ni sir.

 

_Ah… alam ko na…_

 

Mabilis na inilabas ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang cellphone sa kanyang bulsa tapos agad-agad na kumonekta sa OBF wifi (wifi ng school). Siguro naman hindi na siya makakatulog ngayon dahil ginagamit niya yung cellphone niya. Buti na lang hindi strict si sir sa paggamit ng mga gadgets sa klase. Binabaan na lang ni Kyungsoo yung brightness ng screen ng cellphone niya just in case.

 

Ngumisi nang malumanay si Kyungsoo nung binuksan niya ang app na ka-rereinstall lang niya nung isang araw dahil… wala lang. Trip lang niya. Kuminang na ang dilaw na maskara sa screen niya—Grindr ang app na ‘to. Oo, may hilig si Kyungsoo sa kapwa lalaki, at may hilig din siyang makipagjugjugan sa kapwa lalaki. At God-given blessing talaga ang pag-aral niya sa Ateneo dahil maraming brainy na gwapo (at brainy na maganda).

 

Ang profile ni Kyungsoo ay simple lang: mirror selfie sa gym na kita ang biceps niya (gustong gusto ng mga taga-Grindr yan), caption na _“admu. chinito. you know the drill. npnr. hmu.”_ , 173cm ang taas at 62kg ang timbang, ‘discreet’ ang chosen tribe, at ang pangalan niya sa app, isang malaking ‘DO’, katabi ang edad niyang 21. 'Dee' ang kanyang palayaw sa app. Iilan lamang ang mga bagong messages sa kanyang inbox, pero sa tingin niya, mukhang mabenta na siya sa Grindr community. Ang hilig kasi ng mga Pinoy sa mga Chinito. Plus points agad.

 

**Gifted blue, 19 – 108m away**

_Hey_

 

**moreno eagle, 21 – 225m away**

_Sexy_

_Hi_

 

**Jackbolista, 27 – 419m away**

_< Photo>_

_Hey there_

_Pic_

 

**Diliman Kaffe, 20 – 783m away**

_Wow sexy. :)_

_Up for some safe fun?_

 

Nagscroll lang si Kyungsoo sa mga messages at nagreply lang sa ilan. Kung medyo maappeal yung profile photo at hindi jej yung description at name, magrereply na siya. Hindi naman siya magsesend ng kanyang picture hangga’t hindi niya nakikita ang picture ng kausap niya, o kung hindi niya type. Well, sorry na lang.

 

Makalipas ng ilang minuto, na-bore na agad si Kyungsoo dahil ‘di marunong gumawa ng magandang conversation ang karamihan sa kanila. Okay na sana yung Isko pero hindi nagrereply. Pagka-refresh niya ng home page, biglang may lumitaw na nakakaintriga sa may pangalawang hilera ng ‘people nearby’. Ang pic ni **‘kai bear’** , mirror selfie ng isa sa mga napakasexy-ng lalaki na nakita ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang buhay bading.

 

 _Shet_. Nakaka-tulo ng laway ang shirtless pic ni **‘kai bear’** na super putok ang abs at may pagka-moreno na rin ang kulay ng balat. Medyo mababa na rin ang kanyang suot na shorts, at kita ang _masarap_ na v-line na lumalaho pagdating sa garter.

 

In-scroll down ni Kyungsoo ang profile ni **‘kai bear’** upang makita ang description. Sa kasamaang palad, halos wala ring laman ang profile niya at hindi rin naka-display ang kanyang edad. _“Discreet for fun, cuddles, and friends. Me on pic. Rarely online. But when I am… ;)”_ ang nakalagay na description.

 

_Pu. Tang. Ina. Kagatin ko na ‘to beh._

 

182 cm ang taas at 62 kg rin ang timbang. Napalunok agad si Kyungsoo dahil sa taas ni **‘kai bear’**. Baka in-exag lang niya yung height niya. Matangkad din naman ang kaibigan ni Kyungsoo na si Sehun, so medyo sanay na siya sa mga matatangkad. Pero ‘pag sa partner na, first time niya na makaka-hook up sa lalaking matangkad (kung matuloy, _sana_ ).

 

Nanghinayang si Kyungsoo sa walang kalaman-laman na profile ng lalaki, pero, gora lang beh.

 

Biglang umilaw ang icon ni **‘kai bear’** at nanigas si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kinauupuan. Hindi yung ari, siya lang mismo.

 

**kai bear**

_Wow so near bro_

 

 _B R O._ Plus points agad. Pero, ‘di siya makarelate kasi naka-disable ang location ni ‘ **kai bear’**.

**DO**

_Really?_

_Your loc is off._

**kai bear**

_Yeah, 63 m away_

**DO**

_Cool_

_ADMU?_  

**kai bear**

_Yeah. You?_

 

Kumakalembang ang mga kampana sa mga tenga ni Kyungsoo. _YES. PUTA. ATENISTA RIN._

**DO**

_Yeah. At CTC building right now._  

**kai bear**

_Ah, lapit lang. Sa SEC A lang ako._

**DO**

_Ah okay._

_What year are you in?_

 

At ipinagdadasal ni Kyungsoo na sana sabihin ni **‘kai bear’** ang edad para may ideya siya kung gaano siya katanda.

 

**kai bear**

_Third. You bro?_

**DO**

_Same bro._

_So we’re the same age?_  

**kai bear**

_Hmm…_

_No._

_I’m one year younger. Walang Grade 7 sa school namin._

**DO**

_Ah okay_

**kai bear**

_Okay lang ba?_  

**DO**

_Ang alin?_  

**kai bear**

_Na mas bata ako ng isang taon._

**DO**

_Sus, wala yan. ‘Di yan issue._

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa sarili niya. _KAHIT EIGHTEEN KA PA O KWARENTA ANYOS KA PA LALAMUTAKIN KO BUONG KATAWAN MO—_

 

**kai bear**

_Oh sorry, okay lang kung ‘di ako magsend ng pic?_

 

Tinignan lang ni Kyungsoo ang screen ng kanyang cellphone.

_… Uh oh… bakit? Hipon ba? Shet. Baka hipon nga ‘to._

 

Nag-isip agad si Kyungsoo kung ano ang gagawin niya rito. Gusto niya talagang malaman kung may face value ba itong si **‘kai bear’**.

 

“Hoy, bakit hindi na nakikinig kay sir? Notes mo yung hinahabol ko para makareview sa orals!” Bulong ni Sehun sa kanya.

 

“Wait lang, may ginagawa ako. If everything goes right, may orals ako soon,” Ngisi ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang katabi.

 

“Puta,” Tawa ni Sehun.

 

“Okey, at dahil wala na tayong gagawin, dismiss ko na kayong lahat,” Sabi ni sir, at sabay huminga ang buong klase, at niligpit na agad ang mga gamit.

 

Maaga silang dinissmiss dahil nagreview lang ang klase para sa kanilang oral quiz na gaganipin sa susunod na linggo. Dahil wala namang interes si Kyungsoo sa Pilosopiya at medyo nakuha na niya yung gustong ituro ng kanyang prof para sa kanilang orals, ayun, ‘di na niya nilabanan ang antok na madalas na nararamdaman tuwing Pilosopiya na.

 

“May nakahanap ka ba sa Grindr?” Tanong ni Sehun paglabas ng classroom.

 

“ _Fuck_ ang hot ng photo niya, o,” Sabay pinakita ni Kyungsoo yung profile photo ni **‘kai bear’** at biglang lumiit ang mga mata ni Sehun.

 

“Bro, mas maganda naman katawan ko diyan.”

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Oo nga. Just… saying.”

 

Bumaba sila sa second floor ng CTC building tapos naglakad sila sa tulay papunta sa cafeteria ng kolehiyo. Habang naglalakad, nireplyan agad ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kausap at nag-sorry dahil sa late reply niya. Baka akala ni **‘kai bear’** na nagtampo agad si Kyungsoo.

 

“Shet, anong gagawin ko, Sehun?”

 

“Bakit?”

 

“Eh ayaw magsend ng picture yung guy. I wanna know how he looks like pa naman.”

 

“Eh ‘di send your photo first.”

 

Biglang tumawa si Kyungsoo. Hindi. “First to message, first to send pic”; yan ang rule. Nilabag na nga ni Kyungsoo ang rule niyang “no pic, no reply” eh, tapos para lang sa isang guy sa Grindr, hindi na niya susundin ang mga sarili niyang batas? _No fucking way._

 

“Seryoso ka ba?”

 

“Bakit hindi?”

 

“You’re of no help—”

 

Kyungsoo put matters in his own hands na. Nag-lakas loob na siyang sabihin na—

**DO**

_I’m up for meet ups. G?_

**kai bear**

_I don’t meet people unless I’ve seen their pic._

 

“Goddamn it,” Kyungsoo says. Pinakita niya kay Sehun yung reply.

 

“Alam mo, wag na. Not worth your time and your secret,” Sabi ni Sehun habang naghahanap sila ng mauupuan sa cafeteria. “Gwapo ka naman.”

 

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo, pagkatapos, tinitigan niya ang screen ng kanyang cellphone at nag-isip ng solusyon.

**DO**

_You sent a message first, you should send a pic first bro._

**kai bear**

_Sige, let’s meet na lang._

 

 _Hay salamat._ “Napapush ko na siya,” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

**kai bear**

_Ano oras break mo? Ngayon?_

**DO**

_Oo._

_Pero may klase ako sa hapon. Out ko 3:30 today._

**kai bear**

_Same_

_Up for?_

 

Nanigas na naman si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kinalalagyan. Ngayon, pati na ang ari sumesenyas na rin.

 

“Shet, Sehun, we might do something later.”

 

Biglang umayos ang upo ni Sehun. “Oh my god, for real na ba? Have fun later, bro,” At ngumiti nang malaki ang matangkad na kaibigan ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Pray for me later.”

 

“Oo, Saint Ignatius, Saint Stanislaus Kostka, Saint Augustine of Hippo, lahat na mag-intercede para naman _holy_ ang pangyayari mamaya.”

 

“Gagoooo,” Tawa ni Kyungsoo.

**DO**

_Fun_

**kai bear**

_Same_

_Promise I won’t disappoint. Don’t worry. ;)_

 

At ipinagdasal na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bagong Grindr buddy. Sana hindi talaga siya bibiguin.

**DO**

_It’s okay if you don’t like me. I won’t harbor bad feelings if you don’t find me attractive enough._

_See you later._

 

\----------

 

Pagka-dismiss ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang klase sa Histo, dumeretso agad siya sa Gate 3.5. Magmemeet daw sila ni Kai (call him Kai raw) sa may CBTL sa Regis Center. Sa konting panahon ng pag-chat nila, nalaman ni Kyungsoo na taga JGSOM pala ‘to—John Gokongwei School of Management. _Fuck._ SOM guys are such fuccbois. Hilig din ni Kai ang mag-gym—obvious naman sa pic niya—at mukha namang matalino siya base sa pagsagot niya sa mga messages ni Kyungsoo. Hindi nga siya masungit eh. Si Kyungsoo yun. Sana hindi siya nasungitan kay Kyungsoo.

 

Ngunit, ito ang pinaka-vital na information na nalaman ni Kyungsoo:

 

**kai bear**

_I have place. :)_

_Condo in Berkeley._

 

Nadidinig na ni Kyungsoo ang awit ng aleluya ng Ateneo College Glee Club, at kulang na lang ang interpretative dance ng ENTA sa gilid. May place si gago. Ibig sabihin, wantosawa ‘to.

 

This is it. Diz iz it panzit.

 

Naghihintay na si Kyungsoo sa labas ng CBTL at nakaupo malapit sa Fully Booked dahil inaabangan niya si Kai sa overpass from Gate 3.5 patawid ng Regis. Kinakabahan siya dahil sa unang pagkakataon, makikipag-blind meet up siya with someone from Grindr. Sana talaga hindi siya bibiguin ni Kai sa pagsabi ng “Promise I won’t disappoint”. Hinihintay rin niya ang message ni Kai dahil sabi nito on the way na raw siya.

 

Paiba-iba siya ng tingin: sa cellphone niya at sa overpass, para pangunahan na niya si Kai. Biglang nagmessage si Kai sa Grindr.

 

**kai bear**

_What are you wearing bro?_

**DO**

_Are you here?_

 

Sabay lingon agad si Kyungsoo sa paligid kung may malapit na tao. Tinignan rin niya yung overpass kung may dumaan na gwapo. Inangat niya nang kaunti ang salamin niya sa nose bridge niya bago magsend ng isa pang message.

**DO**

_Guy in glasses wearing a plain white shirt_

 

Naghintay siya ng reply. Mga ilang minuto na ang nakalipas, wala pa si Kai.

 

**kai bear**

_Fuck ang cute mo bro._

 

Napa-ayos agad ng upo si Kyungsoo nung binasa niya at tumingin sa paligid. Muli niyang inayos ang kanyang salamin, pero wala naman siyang nakikitang tao. Pero, jusko po, namula agad ang mukha ni Kyungsoo nang ma-realize niya… _Fuck, nakita na niya ako._

**DO**

_Where are you?_

 

Nanginginig ang mga daliri ni Kyungsoo habang nag-ttype. Biglang sumama ang pakiramdam ng kanyang tiyan at naisip na _back-out kaya muna ako?_ Pero wala, eh, nakita na siya.

 

Mga ilang segundo makalipas ng pagbaba ng cellphone niya, may nakita na siyang isang anino sa kanyang kanan, at napalingon siya doon. Napalunok na lang si Kyungsoo nung itinaas na niya ang kanyang mga mata para makita ang mukha ng taong ito.

 

“Dee?” Tanong ng lalaki.

 

Nag-lag muna si Kyungsoo nang kaunti bago magreact. “Ah, oo—” Tumayo siya at inayos ang kanyang t-shirt.

 

“Kai,” Sabi nung lalaki, sabay ngiti. Naka white printed t-shirt si Kai at skinny jeans na masarap na nakabalot sa mahaba niyang legs. Dark brown ang buhok niya; nagpa-kulay siya at bagay naman sa kanya ang kulay kahit may pagka-moreno siya.

 

_Imposible. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Putang inaaaaa!_

 

“K-Kim Jongin—” At napatingin si Kyungsoo sa makapal na labi ng lalaki.

 

Ngunit, biglang sumimangot ang mukha ni Kai sa pagbanggit ni Kyungsoo ng tunay niyang pangalan. Mukhang hindi niya ata nagustuhan na alam ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pangalan. Napalunok si Kyungsoo.

 

“Kilala mo ‘ko?”

 

“Siyempre, taga-CADs ka diba?”

 

“Oo.”

 

“Isa sa mga best friend ko kasi dancer din sa CADs. Si Oh Sehun.”

 

Tumango na lang si Kai—Jongin. Pagkatapos, biglang tumahimik. Naging awkward na yung conversation, at ‘di na nila alam kung ano ang sasabihin at sino ang mag-uumpisa. Napagtanto na rin ni Jongin na hindi rin niya masisi si Kyungsoo kung kilala siya.

 

“Kaya pala hindi ka nags-send ng pic eh,” Biro ni Kyungsoo para lang hindi masyadong awkward.

 

Si Kim Jongin yan, eh—isa sa mga star dancers ng Company of Ateneo Dancers (CADs). Minsan siya yung bumibida kapag jazz at contemporary ang estilo ng sayaw. Kilala siya ni Kyungsoo sa simpleng dahilan na popular siya. Isa siya sa mga mainit-init na pangalan sa ADMU Crushes at Ateneo Secret Files— _maraming_ may crush sa kanya.

 

Napanood na ng ilang beses ni Kyungsoo ang mga sayaw ng CADs dahil sa kaibigan niyang si Sehun na miyembro rin, pero hiphop naman ang kanyang forte. Ang gwapo talaga ni Kim Jongin. Jawline for _days_ , mapukaw na mga mata, at ang kapal na rin ng labi—super kissable. May show rin sila dati na nag-topless si Jongin kasama ang ibang mga lalaki na sumasayaw ng contemp. Naaalala na ni Kyungsoo, dahil pinag-jakolan niya yung video na kinuha niya nung gabing iyon. Pumuputok nga rin yung mga braso ni Jongin sa video eh. Galit na galit. Sarap.

 

Ang sexy kasi niyang sumayaw. Ang gwapo gwapo pa. Talagang naka-jackpot si Kyungsoo rito. Sobra sobra na nga.

 

Ngumiti lang si Jongin, “May right ka naman din magdemand ng picture eh. Gwapo ka.”

 

“Ikaw naman may right na wag magsend kasi gwapo ka.”

 

Biglang tumahimik. _Awkward_.

 

Nag- _ehem_ muna si Jongin bago magsalita. “So… tara?”

 

Tumigas bigla ang ari ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng kanyang maong. Tumango siya at nagsimula na silang maglakad, dala dala ang kanilang mga school bag. Actually wala sila masyadong pinag-usapan papunta sa condo unit ni Jongin sa Berkeley. Sinabi na lang ni Kyungsoo ang totoo niyang pangalan para pantay na sila. Nag-trade din sila ng mga insights tungkol sa kanilang mga Philo classes at nagulat na magkapareho sila ng propesor, pero ibang time slot lang.

 

“Maybe we can study for orals together,” Banggit ni Kyungsoo, at biglang kumibit ang dulo ng labi ni Jongin.

 

“Sure. Practice tayo sa orals,” At biglang ngumisi si Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Gags…” Bumulong si Kyungsoo at mahinang tinulak ang braso ni Kai. _Fuck ang tigas. Ko._

 

Lumabas na sila ng elevator ng condo building at dumiretso sa unit ni Jongin. Maliit lang ang unit, pero medyo malaki na ito para sa isang tao. Pinababa ni Jongin ang gamit ni Kyungsoo sa may gilid ng kwarto at binuksan agad ang aircon. Pagkatapos, tumungo agad si Jongin sa kusina at binigyan niya ng isang baso ng tubig si Kyungsoo dahil medyo mainit sa labas bago sila pumasok. Di lang nila alam, mas iinit pa sa loob ng condo ni Jongin maya-maya.

 

“Ah, thank you,” Uminom si Kyungsoo habang naglalakad-lakad siya nang mabagal sa condo unit ni Jongin, mistulang pinag-aaralan niya ang disenyo at pagkaayos nito. “Okay ‘to ah. Not too big of a space, not too small na rin for one person.”

 

“Salamat. Ikaw ba? Nagd-dorm ka ba? Or nagc-condo?”

 

Umiling si Kyungoo. “Nakatira ako sa may Greenhills.”

 

“Wow, RK,” Biro ni Jongin tapos inubos yung tubig sa baso niya.

 

“Di naman…” Tawa ni Kyungsoo at ibinalik ang baso kay Jongin para ilagay niya lahat sa sink. “Mas RK ka kaya kasi naka-condo ka. Where do you live ba?”

 

‘Di muna sumagot si Jongin tapos ngumiti na lang, “Sa south, bro.”

 

Tumawa ulit si Kyungsoo, “O, diba? Mas RK ka.”

 

“Wala naman akong sinabi kung saan ako nakatira ah.”

 

“Alabang yan, ‘no?”

 

Tumawa lang si Jongin at sumunod si Kyungsoo. Biglang tumahimik ulit at iniwasan ni Kyungsoo ang pagtingin kay Jongin kasi baka mas maging awkward. Sumulyap lang si Kyungsoo at nagpalitan sila ng ngiti.

 

Biglang lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang pisngi bago niya halikan. Nasa gilid ni Kyungsoo ang kabilang kamay ni Jongin habang ang isang kamay naman ni Kyungsoo ang nasa pisngi ni Jongin. Ibinalik ni Kyungsoo ang mga halik ni Jongin hanggang unti-unting napupuno ang kwarto ng kanilang mahinang paghahalinghing.

 

Dinala ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama at umibabaw siya sa mas maliit na lalaki. Mas dumiin at tumindi ang paghahalikan ng dalawa, mistulang mga tigreng gutom para sa isa’t isa. Itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang t-shirt ni Jongin para maramdaman niya nang maigi ang solid na katawan ng lalaking nasa ibabaw. Dinaanan ng kanyang daliri ang bawat uka ng abs ni Jongin. Mahinang umungol si Jongin sa pakiramdam ng mga hipo ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nilayo muna nila ang kanilang mga labi para tuluyang tanggalin ni Jongin ang kanyang t-shirt, at tinanggal na rin niya ang t-shirt ni Kyungsoo. Biglang nanliit ang paningin ni Kyungoo sa kanyang sarili nung iniharap na sa kanyang hubad na itaas ang biniyayaang katawan ni Jongin.

 

“Putangina, ang sexy mo,” Ungol ni Kyungsoo habang hinaplos-haplos ang mala-rebultong nasa harap niya.

 

“Hindi naman… ang meaty mo nga, bro. Inggit nga ako kasi mas malaman ka kaysa sa ‘kin,” Sabay dive si Jongin sa leeg ni Kyungsoo at doon niya tinuloy ang paghalik.

 

“A-ah fuck—!” Masarap na pag-ungol ni Kyungsoo habang naka-kapit ang isa niyang kamay sa buhok ni Jongin, at ang kabila naman, lumilibot sa likod ng mananayaw. Naramdaman na rin ni Kyungsoo ang paghagod ni Jongin ng kanyang balakang. Ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang galit na ari na nagtatago sa loob ng pantalon ni Jongin. Nagpatuloy ang pag-iinit ng kanilang mga katawan, lalo ngayon na skin-to-skin ang mga katawan nila.

 

Sarap na sarap talaga si Kyungsoo sa mga pinaggagawa ni Jongin sa kanya kaya’t napapakunot ang noo niya. Ang alingawngaw ng kanilang mga ungol ang tanging musikang tumutugtog sabay sa kanilang mga galaw. Dahan-dahang bumababa ang mga halik ni Jongin sa katawan ni Kyungsoo. Hindi man gaano ka-toned ang katawan ni Kyungsoo, may porma naman ito. Mas ma-uka lang talaga katawan ni Jongin.

 

Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi niya nang dumating sa kanyang lower abs ang mga halik ni Jongin. Mas bumagal na rin ang paghalik ng isa, at paminsan-minsan din ang pagpapalitan ng mga malalagkit na tingin sa isa’t isa.

 

“Fuck…” Mas humigpit ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa buhok ni Jongin nang dumating na ang mga labi sa bukol ng kanyang maong.

 

Ngumisi muli si Jongin dahil sa mga reaction ni Kyungsoo at unti-unti niyang binaba ang zipper ng maong bago tuluyang tinanggal at itinabi. Dinilaan ni Jongin ang kanyang labi nung nakaharap na siya sa bumabakat na higante.

 

“Fuck… ang laki,” Puna ni Jongin bago humiga sa isang pata ni Kyungsoo para tignan niya sa ibang anggulo ang aring nakakulong sa brip ng isa.

 

Inilapit niya ang kanyang mukha at binuklat ang mga binti ni Kyungsoo bago amoyin ang kanyang singit at dilaan ito. Nguminig si Kyungsoo sa ginawa ni Jongin, lalo na’t nilamutak ni Jongin ang kanyang mukha sa sensitibong singit ni Kyungsoo at tinadtad ito ng mga halik. Mga mahalay na ungol ang narinig kay Kyungsoo, ay husang ibinuka lalo ang kanyang mga hita para kay Jongin. Ginawa ulit ito ng mananayaw sa kabilang singit, at pigil na pigil si Kyungsoo na gumawa ng mas malakas pang ingay.

 

“Sarap mo gago,” Lumipat na si Jongin sa nakabalot na bayag ni Kyungsoo. Humalinghing si Kyungsoo nang mainitan ang kanyang bayag sa loob ng bibig ni Jongin.

 

Mga mahinang pagsuso ang ginawa ni Jongin habang binabasa niya ang brip ni Kyungsoo ng kanyang laway. Magang-maga na talaga ang tarugong nakakulong sa loob ng brip, at konting-konti na lang, magwawala na si Kyungsoo sa pagpipigil.

 

“Fuck, suck me na,” Ungol ni Kyungsoo. Gusto na niyang maramdaman ang mga labi ni Jongin. Puta, ang galing talaga niya.

 

Mabagal na ibinaba na ni Jongin ang garter ng brip ni Kyungsoo, na mistulang nababaliw na sa pag-tease ng isa. Sumilip ang basang ulo ng burat ni Kyungsoo at kuminang ang mga mata ni Jongin. Isang malambot na halik ang binigay ni Jongin sa ilalim ng ulo bago tuluyang tanggalin ang brip at itinabi.

 

“Putangina! Ang laki mo bro!” Puna ni Jongin bago niya dilaan ang kanyang mga labi. Takam na takam na nakatingin ang mananayaw sa burat ni Kyungsoo na namamaga sa sarap.

 

Nahiya bigla si Kyungsoo at ngumiti lang siya. Tinanggal na rin ni Jongin ang kanyang pantalon, at kumibit ang ari ni Kyungsoo dahil nakita niyang tigas na tigas din si Jongin sa ilalim ng American Eagle niya na brip. Napalunok na rin si Kyungsoo dahil sabik na sabik niyang tikman ang kalakihan ni Jongin.

 

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang balls ni Kyungsoo gamit ang isang kamay at hinawakan ang matigas na katawan ng ari gamit ang kabila. Binaba niya agad ang kanyang bibig sa dulo ng ari at dinilaan muna ang ulo bago inilagay niya ito nang tuluyan sa mainit niyang bibig.

 

“H-haahh…” Ungol ni Kyungsoo habang nakapikit.

 

Umikot ang dila ni Jongin sa ulo ng tumitigas na tarugo habang chinuchupa ito. Unti-unting lumalalim ang pagpasok ng ari sa bibig ni Jongin sa bawat pagbaba ng kanyang ulo. Habang sinusundan naman ng kanyang kamay na nakabalot sa katawan ng ari ang bawat taas-baba ng kanyang bibig.

 

“Fuck ang saraaaap…” Lalong tumitigas ang nakatagong ari ni Jongin sa loob ng kanyang brip sa bawat mahalay na ungol ni Kyungsoo. Gusto na niyang hawakan ang sarili niyang pagkatigas ngunit pinipigilan niya muna para malasap niya nang lubos ang nagmamagang kalakihan sa harap niya.

 

Lumipat na sa hita ni Kyungsoo ang isang kamay ni Jongin noong malapit na sa pinakababa ng ari ang kanyang bibig. Masipag nang sinupsop ni Jongin ang ari ni Kyungsoo at binilisan nang konti ang kanyang pagtaas-baba. Ang kanyang ilong, kinikiliti na ng makapal na bulbol ng isa. Si Kyungsoo naman, nalulunod na sa libog; ang kanyang bayag, humihigpit na sa sarap. Kumakatas na ang precum sa dulo ng kanyang ari at sarap na sarap si Jongin na dilaan ito sa bawat pagtaas niya sa ulo.

 

Malapit nang labasan si Kyungsoo kaya mahinang niyang hinatak ang buhok ni Jongin. “F-Fuck—wait, malapit na ko—lapit na—”

 

Agad agad na lumayo si Jongin sa ari ni Kyungsoo pagkasabi niya nito. Ngumisi si Jongin nung nakita niyang kumikimbot-kimbot ang tarugo dahil malapit na itong sumabog. Isang mababang ungol ng kabiguan ang lumabas sa lalamunan ni Kyungsoo nang tinigil na ang isa ang kanyang pagchuchupa.

 

“Sarap mo gago,” Dinilaan ni Jongin ang kanyang labi bago siya gumapang pataas para halikan si Kyungsoo; kanilang mga dila, mistulang nag-aaway.

 

Umikot si Kyungsoo sa kama para siya naman ang umibabaw. Inayos niya muna ang kanyang salamin at niyakap ang katawan ni Jongin bago giniling ang kanyang mga balakang pababa para magkiskisan ang kanilang mga nagtitigasang burat. Umuungol ang dalawa habang naghahalikan sa libog, at, _shit_ , feel na feel ni Kyungsoo ang desperadong pagkatigas ni Jongin. Kinuha ng mananayaw ang isang kamay ni Kyungsoo at ibinaba niya, isiningit sa gitna ng kanilang nagpapawisang katawan. Nilagay niya ito sa garter ng kanyang brip, at na-gets na ni Kyungsoo ang gusto ng isa.

 

Napatigil muna si Kyungsoo sa paghagod ng kanyang balakang para maisingit niya ang kanyang kamay sa loob ng brip ni Jongin. Napabuntong-hininga siya nang slight noong naramdaman niya na, fuck, nagtrim ang gago. Hinaplos niya muna ang pinagupitang bulbol bago hawakan ang katawan ng ari ni Jongin at mabagal na itinaas-baba ang kanyang kamay rito.

 

“Aaahh… Kyungsoo…” Ungol ni Jongin sa makapal na labi nung isa habang niyakap niya ang leeg nito.

 

Bumaba ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinaplos ang tarugo mula bayag hanggang ulo, at mabagal niya itong inuulit-ulit. Hiniwalay muna ni Jongin ang kanyang labi sa labi ng isa para malaya siyang makapaglabas ng mga malalaswang ungol sa kanyang bibig.

 

Ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang matabang labi sa ilalim ng matalas na panga ni Jongin. Dito siya hinalikan, pero maingat si Kyungsoo na hindi siya gagawa ng chikinini rito dahil public figure pa naman si Jongin. Maraming makakapansin. Habang hinahalikan ang sensitibong leeg ng mananayaw, jinakol naman niya ang matigas na tarugo ni Jongin sa loob ng kanyang brip.

 

“Putanginaaaaa,” Ungol ni Jongin at napakunot ang kanyang ilong sa sarap.

 

Inarko niya ang kanyang katawan at itinaas ang kanyang baywang, parang inaalay ni Jongin ang kanyang burat sa isa. Umungol si Kyungsoo sa libog dahil sa mga tinig at galaw ni Jongin. Lalong tumigas ang tarugo ni Kyungsoo kaya’t hindi na siya makahintay.

 

Umangat si Kyungsoo at tinanggal ang brip ni Jongin bago itinabi.

 

“Fuuuuck…” Puna ni Kyungsoo habang mabagal na jinakol ang ari ni Jongin. “Sarap ng dick mo bro…”

 

“Fuck… stop muna, baka labasan ako bigla, bro…” Mahinang tumawa si Jongin, at tumawa rin si Kyungsoo, kaya tinigil muna ng isa ang paghaplos sa alaga ng mananayaw.

 

“Lalabasan ka na?” Ngisi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tumango si Jongin and ngumisi. “Oo bro, fuck, nakakalibog ka kasi.”

 

Uminit ang katawan ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Si Kim Jongin. Nagsabi. Nakakalibog daw si Kyungsoo. Ang pinaka-sexy-ng nilalang sa campus. Nalilibugan kay Kyungsoo. _Putangina_.

 

“Nakakalibog ka rin bro… fuck… alam mo, pinag-jakolan kita dati,” Mahiyang inamin ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Talaga? Fuck, ang hot. Ang hot mo,” Kagat-labi si Jongin. “Ano ‘to… fate?” Biro niya.

 

Namula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at pinilit niyang huwag ngumiti nang malaki.

 

“Kwento mo nga…” Sabi ni Jongin habang tinaas ang kanyang mga kamay at inilagay ang mga ito sa likod ng kanyang ulo.

 

 _Putangina_. First time na na-turn on si Kyungsoo sa kili-kili. _Ever._

 

At _putangina_ kailangan bang i-flex ang abs, Kim Jongin?

 

Napalunok agad si Kyungsoo at biglang sumaludo ang kanyang burat sa nakikita. Ngumisi si Jongin dahil alam niya ang epekto ng ginagawa niya sa ka-Grindr fuck niya.

 

“Kwento mo, ano yung pinag-jakolan mo, sige na,” Parang demonyo ang pag-ngisi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo; malaswang-malaswa ang kanyang titig.

 

“U-um…” Nag-umpisa si Kyungsoo. “Kasi sumayaw kayo nung dance compet… special number ng CADs. Tapos naka-shirtless ang ilan sa inyo.”

 

“Hawakan mo,” Puna ni Jongin.

 

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo nung hinawakan niya ang sarili niyang ari at mabagal niya itong jinakol.

 

“Shit… vinideo ko yan…” Paungol na nagsalita si Kyungsoo. “Naka-focus lang sa ‘yo kasi ikaw yung pinaka-hot dun. Puta. Ang tigas ng mga muscles mo, at ang solid ng abs mo. Fuck…”

 

“At..? Anong inimagine mo?”

 

“Fuck… na nagf-fuck tayo.”

 

Tumaas ang kilay ni Jongin, “Paano ba tayo nag-fuck?” Biglang gumalaw ang matigas na ari ni Jongin sa harap ni Kyungsoo kaya hinawakan muna ito nung isa.

 

“Well…” Dahan-dahang bumaba si Kyungsoo at dinilaan ang ulo ng pagkatigas ni Jongin.

 

“A-ahh… s-so chinupa mo ako..?” Puna ni Jongin, at tumango si Kyungsoo.

 

Patuloy nang umungol si Jongin habang nagtaas-baba si Kyungsoo sa kanyang ari. Pinigilan talaga ni Jongin na humawak kay Kyungsoo para iwanan ang mga kamay sa likod ng kanyang ulo at i-flex ang kanyang katawan. Sinupsop ni Kyungsoo nang maigi ang galit na ari ng mananayaw.

 

“Fuck ang galing mo,” Paungol na sinabi ni Jongin, at abot-tanaw niya ang matambok na pwet ni Kyungsoo na tumataas dahil jinajakol din ng isa ang kanyang tarugo habang nag-chuchupa. Mas nakakalibog dahil may suot pa rin na salamin si Kyungsoo at hindi pa niya ito tinatanggal.

 

Makalipas ng ilan pang segundo, tinaas ni Jongin ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang ari at inulit ang sinabi, “B-baka lalabasan ako, wag muna…”

 

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo sa kanya at mabagal na jinakol ang parehong ari habang bumalik siya sa pag-upo sa kama.

 

“Ano pang nangyari?” Lumunok si Jongin. “Paano tayo nag-fuck?”

 

Hindi muna sumagot si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya alam kung paano sabihin. Binaba niya muna ang kanyang ulo para halikan ulit si Jongin.

 

“Ganito,” Sagot ni Kyungsoo, at umikot na naman siya para umibabaw si Jongin.

 

Napalunok sa kaba si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya alam kung ito ang nais ni Jongin. Ngunit, base sa ngiti ng isa, parang okay ata si Jongin sa ideya.

 

“Ah… ganito ba..?” Ngisi ni Jongin habang giniling at idinidiin ang kanyang pwet sa ari ni Kyungsoo.

 

_Fuck, eto na. Eto na ang isa sa mga pinapantasya ko..!_

 

“Paabot ng lube at condom sa drawer,” At mabilis na kumilos si Kyungsoo at umikot muna ang upper body niya para kunin ang lube ni Jongin at ang mga stock niyang condom sa loob ng drawer niya tabi ng kama. “Fuck, I’ve been waiting for this.”

 

Kinuha ni Jongin ang condom bago umikot para naka 69 position sila at nasa mukha ni Kyungsoo ang cute na pwet ng mananayaw.

 

“Prep mo nga ako, bro, please,” Lumingon si Jongin sa ibabaw ng kanyang balikat para tumingin kay Kyungsoo. “Okay lang, naglinis naman ako kanina before meeting you.”

 

Napatigas ulit ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ari nung inimagine niya si Jongin na fini-finger ang sarili sa school. Well, pati siya, nag-linis na rin. Takot kasi siya na baka gustong mag-top si Jongin. Aba, si Jongin pa pala ang may gusto nito ngayon.

 

Nilagyan ni Kyungsoo ng lube ang kanyang mga daliri bago ipasok ang isa sa loob ng pwet ni Jongin. Ang init ng feeling ng loob ng pwet ni Jongin, at ang sikip din, pero madaling lumabas-pasok. Umungol ulit ang mananayaw bago bumaba para chupain si Kyungsoo para mapanatili ang pagkatigas nito.

 

“Puta, ang sarap talaga ng bibig mo.”

 

“Mas masarap bibig mo, kung alam mo lang,” Puna ni Jongin bago supsopin ulit ang burat sa harap niya.

 

Naka-dalawang daliri na si Kyungsoo sa loob ng init ni Jongin, at super baon na baon na talaga ang mga daliri niya. Sa isang tamang anggulo, nadaanan ni Kyungsoo ang pleasure spot ng mananayaw. Napaungol nang malakas si Jongin at itinigil muna ang pag-chupa sa pagkatigas ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Puta! Doon! Ang sarap—fuck..!”

 

Paulit-ulit ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pagmasahe sa prostate ni Jongin habang lumalabas-pasok ang kanyang daliri sa init ng mananayaw.

 

“S-stop muna. Wag—fuck—” Malalim ang paghinga ni Jongin para mapigilan ang sarili niya.

 

Iniwasan na ni Kyungsoo ang spot ni Jongin para hindi siya labasan. Habang pini-finger niya ang mainit na pwet ni Jongin, binuksan na ng mananayaw ang wrapper ng condom. Itinapon niya sa gilid ang wrapper tapos sinuot na niya sa matigas na burat ang condom. Pinaabot niya ang lube at nilagyan ng pampadulas ang ari ni Kyungsoo, sabay hinaplos para kumalat ang lube sa haba nito.

 

“Okay na siguro,” Sabi ni Jongin bago nagpalit ng position. Umibabaw siya sa pagkatigas ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan ito para itapat ito sa butas ng kanyang pwet. Unti-unti niyang ibinaba ang kanyang sarili sa ari ni Kyungsoo. Kumunot ang kanyang ilong sa sakit ng pagpasok, at huminga ulit siya pagpasok ng ulo sa kanyang masikip na butas.

 

Umupo si Jongin sa balakang ni Kyungsoo matapos ipasok ang kahabaan ng ari nito at inikot niya ang kanyang balakang upang pagkasyahin pa ito sa loob ng kanyang pwet.

 

“Fuck… ang laki, bro…”

 

Napanganga lang si Kyungsoo sa sarap ng init ng loob ni Jongin. Ang sarap ng pagkabalot ng mainit na pagkasikip ng mananayaw sa kanyang burat. Humawak si Kyungsoo sa baywang ni Jongin bago ito gumalaw. Mabagal muna ang pagtaas-baba ni Jongin sa kanyang haba at hinayaan muna ni Kyungsoo para makapag-adjust ang isa.

 

Unti-unting sinakyan na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Ang sarap talaga ng hagod ng baywang ni Jongin sa burat ni Kyungsoo, parehong umuungol sa sarap. Napapatalbog din ang matambok na bayag ni Jongin at ang kanyang matigas na titi habang sumasakay. Napatingala si Jongin sa sarap; nakapikit ang kanyang mga mata, at nakabukas ang bibig para madaling lumabas ang kanyang mga halinghing.

 

Fuck, ang sexy talaga ni Kim Jongin. Naka-display ang buong katawan niya para lang kay Kyungsoo: ang napakamalaswang ekspresyon ng kanyang mukha, ang super toned na chest at abs, at ang naka-flex na biceps habang nakahawak siya sa braso ng isa. Malagkit na tinitigan ni Kyungsoo nang pataas at pababa ang katawan ng sexy Grindr fuck niya.

 

“Putangina ang sarap,” Napasigaw si Kyungsoo, hinahagod din ang kanyang baywang para sumabay sa pagsakay ni Jongin.

 

Pumipintig na sa sarap ang burat ni Jongin habang tumatalbog ito, lalo na’t natatamaan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang prostate. Patuloy lang ang pag-ungol ng mananayaw, at sinabayan pa ni Kyungsoo ng paghawak at pagjakol niya sa burat ni Jongin habang sinasakyan siya nito.

 

“Fuck bro—! Sarap, gago!” Nag-ngitngit ang ngipin ni Jongin sa sarap. Pinipigil niya ang sarili na labasan agad dahil sa sarap.

 

Hindi na kinaya ni Kyungsoo, at nagpalit sila ng position sa kama. Naka-bukaka si Jongin at pinosisyon naman ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa pagitan ng mga binti ng isa. _Finally_ , tinaggal na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang salamin at inilagay sa ibabaw ng drawer, at aliw na aliw talaga si Jongin dito. Pagkatapos, sinabit ni Kyungsoo ang mga binti ni Jongin sa kanyang mga balikat at inilagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa magkabilang gilid ng ulo ng mananayaw. Mistulang tinupi ng lalaki ang kanyang partner, tapos malakas niya itong inararo.

 

Mga ‘aah’, ‘ooh’, at ‘fuck’, ang inuungol ni Jongin habang tinuloy ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pagbayo. Ibinaon ni Jongin ang kanyang kuko sa braso ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sobra-sobra at ubod ng sarap na nararamdaman niya ngayon. Inilabas na ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng kanyang ikinikimkim na libog kay Jongin, at parang kinukuhaan niya ng litrato ang nakakalibog na ekspresyon sa mukha ni Jongin para itanim sa kanyang alaala para sa future at pag-jakulan ang experience kapag walang ‘Jongin’ na maka-sex.

 

“Putangina, lalabasan na ako,” Sabi ni Kyungsoo, na tumatagaktak ang pawis.

 

Pagkalipas ng ilan pang segundo, nag-pull out siya at tinanggal niya ang gamit na condom. Jinakol ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang sarili nang mabilis habang nakatutok ang ari sa katigasan ni Jongin. Hinahaplos ng mananayaw ang braso ng isa habang hinihintay ito; sabik-na sabik na siyang makita itong labasan.

 

Napasigaw si Kyungsoo sa sarap habang inilalabas niya ang kanyang mainit-init na tamod sa ari ni Jongin. Malalim ang kanyang hininga, at tinodo niya ang kanyang pag-jakol para maibsan ang narating niyang kasukdulan. Tinapik niya ang kanyang ari sa hita ni Jongin bago siya halikan.

 

“Ikaw naman…” Ngisi ni Kyungsoo habang nakikipag-halikan.

 

Nagpalitan na naman sila ng posisyon, at umupo si Jongin sa lower abs ni Kyungsoo bago humiwalay ang kanilang mga labi. Umayos ng upo si Jongin at itinaas ulit ang kanyang mga kamay para ilagay sa likod ng kanyang ulo; nagflex ng katawan si gago.

 

“Puta ang hot mo… fuck, ang sexy…” Puna ni Kyungsoo habang jinajakol ang tirik ni Jongin.

 

Malaswa ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya habang jinajakol ito. Ang sexy ng mga mata, tapos nakanganga rin ang bunganga habang humahalinghing nang malaswa. Mas nakakalibog dahil sarili niyang tamod ang ginamit niya bilang lube para palabasin si Jongin.

 

Napa-kagat ng labi si Kyungsoo habang pinapanood si Jongin. Parang gusto yata ng second round kasi imbis na mawala ang kanyang pagkatigas, tumitigas na naman si Kyungsoo habang pinapanood si Jongin. Ang sarap pakinggan ang mga ‘ahh’ at ‘ooh’ ni Jongin, at parang gusto niyang gawing soundtrack niya habang patulog na siya mamayang gabi.

 

“Fuck—!” Sigaw ni Jongin habang nagpalabas siya ng tamod sa katawan ni Kyungsoo. Ang daming inilabas ng mananayaw; mas malapot ang kay Kyungsoo, pero mas malakas ang paglabas ni Jongin. Patuloy rin ang pag-jakol ni Kyungsoo, pero binagalan na niya.

 

Lulong na lulong talaga sila sa pakiramdam ng sukdulan. Malalim ang kanilang paghinga. Tumabi si Jongin kay Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama; pareho silang pagod.

 

“Shit, bro” Sabi ni Jongin. “Ang sarap,” Sabay dinilaan niya ang kanyang labi. “Di ko inexpect yan.”

 

Tumawa si Kyungsoo bago sila tumingin sa isa’t isa. Ngumiti si Jongin bago nila pinaglapit ang kanilang mga mukha para halikan ang kanilang partner. Hinaplos ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo, ngunit nilayo muna ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mukha.

 

“Bakit?” Tanong ni Jongin na naka-ngiti.

 

“Linis muna tayo. Mamaya na yan.”

 

Lumaki ang ngiti ni Jongin at dinampi ang kanilang mga labi. “Sige. Tara, shower tayo.”

 

Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang mapaglarong ngisi ni Jongin. Parang alam niya kung saan na ‘to papunta.

 

**-o-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehehehehe....... :--------)
> 
> Comments and kudos(es?) are appreciated!!
> 
> Pwede niyo rin po akong i-follow, at i-tweet, o i-DM sa twitter ko: @sashioh ; http://twitter.com/sashioh
> 
> At kung gusto niyo pa!! Pwede ninyong basahin ang mga naisulat ko nang fanfic sa Wikang Ingles sa aking Asianfanfic (AFF) account: boomidolpao ; https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/324998
> 
> Salamat sa pagbabasa!


End file.
